A large number of stringed instruments utilize a head assembly to control the tension and orientation of the strings, and thereby regulate the tune of the instrument. Typically, the end of the string is connected to a rotatable peg, which in turn is rotated to adjust the tension on the string. While such mechanisms have had a long and successful history, there remains room for improvement to the head assembly, and in particular the integrity of the system for maintaining the desired tuning, as well as the degrees of adjustability of the individual strings.
Additionally, one particular guitar-like instrument is commonly known as a Chapman stick, given its name by inventor Emmett Chapman and as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,751. While the Chapman stick has been gaining in popularity and has received much acclaim, there remains room for improving the construction of the instrument to improve sound, protect against EMF (electromagnetic interference) and allow for mass production of the instrument.